Bad Fever, Bad Jaehwan
by Phee Anee
Summary: Jaehwan demam tinggi. Hongbin selaku adiknya pun mulai frustasi karena merawat Jaehwan yang sulit diatur. Pada akhirnya Hongbin dengan setengah hati merelakan Jaehwan dirawat oleh Taekwoon, kekasihnya sendiri. Apa yang dilakukan Taekwoon supaya Jaehwan mudah diatur? /VIXX Fanfic [LeoxKen/Keo/ LeKen/] WARN:GS! Genderswitch!/ GS!Jaehwan, GS!Hongbin/ DLDR!/ Typo(s). Mind to RnR?


**BAD FEVER, BAD JAEHWAN**

 **© Phee Anee**

 **.**

Main Cast : Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan!GS

Minor!Lee Hongbin (GS)

.

Keo/ Leken

.

Warn: **GS! Genderswitch!Lee Jaehwan**

.

Romance(?), Drama(?)

.

Oneshoot

.

Typo(s)

Happy Reading~

* * *

Suara yang bersahut-sahutan terdengar tak beraturan dari beberapa siswa yang memilih bersenda gurau atau hanya sekedar mengobrol ringan seraya berjalan di koridor berniat untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Karena memang jam pelajaran telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Tetapi, terlihat ekspresi yang tidak biasa dari seorang gadis cantik yang berjalan dengan menunduk dan melangkah dengan gerutuan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya ampun. Si Lee Hongbin itu. Kenapa dia jahat sekali kepadaku uh?" Gadis cantik bersurai coklat terang itu menghentikan langkahnya di koridor dan memilih untuk berjongkok karena kepalanya terasa berat dan ia merasakan bahwa sekujur tubuhnya kembali menggigil.

Kenapa?

Yah, semua orang juga tahu. Dia sedang sakit.

Lee Jaehwan memang sedang sakit, dan percayalah adiknya—Lee Hongbin—pasti telah melarang atau yang terakhir bisa saja ia mengancam sosok gadis cantik yang sekarang sedang mencebikkan bibirnya di koridor dengan segenap usahanya agar sang kakak—Jaehwan— tidak perlu berangkat ke sekolah. Jika tidak, sembuhnya pasti akan lama.

Ternyata tidak. Gadis cantik dengan surai coklat terang itu pada kenyataannya tidak memilih secara cuma-cuma untuk sekedar menghiraukan larangan sang adik. Ia jelas abai. Setelah memastikan sang adik berangkat, ia pun diam-diam bangun dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Kau pikirkan saja, ia sudah tingkat akhir yang sebentar lagi akan ujian kelulusan, semua teman seangkatannya tengah berlomba-lomba agar mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan dan menyiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk universitas terbaik sedangkan ia hanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya selama hampir seminggu karena sakit yang entah kenapa tak kunjung sembuh. Kesempatan karena tubuhnya mulai pulih itulah yang membuat Jaehwan memilih untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Orang bodoh mana yang ingin tertinggal pelajaran dan memilih untuk menumpuk tugas karena sakit?

Jaehwan memilih untuk berdiri, ia meringis merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat tungkainya pun terasa lemas, wajahnya pucat. Sebenarnya tubuhnya mulai terasa kembali tak nyaman saat pelajaran berlangsung menjelang istirahat ia bahkan tidak sempat makan di kantin bersama teman-temannya karena mendadak merasa dunia di hadapan netranya berputar. Tidur merupakan pilihannya saat itu, berharap pusing di kepalanya akan hilang.

Lihat, inilah salah satu alasan Hongbin melarang sang kakak untuk pergi ke sekolah terlebih dahulu.

You're brat one, Lee Jaehwan.

 _ **Flashback on**_

Hongbin berjalan tergesa menuju kelas kakaknya, ia merasa kesal dengan sikap kakaknya walaupun pada dasarnya ia khawatir, tetapi ia tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mau mengakuinya. Kekesalannya memuncak saat melihat sang kakak yang memasang ekspresi terkejutnya dan wajahnya yang pucat berada di koridor.

"Lee Jaehwan! Kubilang jangan pergi ke sekolah! Aku sudah melarangmu!" Persetan dengan dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Beberapa senior menatap dirinya. Ia tidak peduli, demi apapun juga kakaknya yang sulit diatur ini lebih penting. Apa sulitnya sih, ia menuruti perkataannya untuk istirahat di rumah.

"Kenapa kau bisa—"

"Kenapa!? Kau kaget aku bisa tahu? Itu bukan hal penting! Jangan anggap remeh penyakit! Kau mau terbaring lemah di tempat tidur selama berbulan-bulan seperti dulu, hah?"

"Hongbin-ah kau berlebihan."

Hongbin menghela napas kasar. "Kenapa _unni_ benar-benar sulit di atur!"

"Aku berada di tingkat akhir ingat, tentu saja aku tidak mau tertinggal banyak. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti!?" Jaehwan mulai merasa kepalanya berdenyut kembali. Jaehwan merutuk dalam hati kepada adiknya yang sudah membuat kepalanya pusing kembali.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti! Kalau mau mati cepat jangan libatkan aku!" Jaehwan membulatkan matanya. Sialan! Lee Hongbin kalau bicara, tidak berpikir itu bisa saja menyakiti perasaan kakaknya

"Hongbin- _ah.._ "

" _Unni_.. pulanglah!"

"A—aku memang akan pulang."

"Masih saja berbohong! Koridor untuk pulang ke arah kanan. Kau mau ke klubdrama _musical_ kan!?"

"..."

"Pulang! Sekarang!"

"..."

"Terserah kau saja!" Hongbin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan Jaehwan yang masih mematung, merasa bingung dan masih mencerna apa yang telah terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Pada akhirnya ia mengumpat dalam hati.

 _ **Flashback off**_

Jaehwan mencebikkan bibirnya. Gerutuan dan umpatan keluar dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya siapa yang kakak disini sebenarnya. Astaga, dia telah melukai harga dirinya sebagai kakak di tempat umum. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, berjalan dengan ekspresi bersungut-sungut. Gadis berhidung kelewat mancung itu memegang kepalanya. Duh, ia merasa ingin menangis saja.

 **Bruk!**

"Ah! Padahal jalan 'kan luas, jangan menghalangi jalanku!" Sungut Jaehwan kepada seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. Ia mengelus kepalanya sendiri.

"Salahmu sendiri jalan sambil menunduk." Jaehwan mematung dan memilih untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang telah menabraknya dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Taekwoon _opp—ssaem_?" Jaehwan terhuyung selangkah kebelakang.

"Sudah bertemu Hongbin?" Jaehwan mendelik.

"Oh. Aku tahu sekarang siapa yang memberitahukan bahwa aku berangkat ke sekolah." Sadarkah Jaehwan, bahwa baru saja ia berkata informal kepada gurunya sendiri

"Kau salah paham. Saya hanya menanyakan kau sudah sembuh atau belum. Kalau bertanya langsung pasti kau akan bilang sudah sembuh." Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahya menatap lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki berpostur tinggi itu malah meladeni ucapan informal muridnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Hongbin?"

"Aku dimarahi dan di bentak di koridor." Jaehwan merengek nyaris menangis. "Mulutnya jahat sekali! Astaga, darimana dia mewarisinya!" Lelaki lawan bicaranya terkesiap saat melihat setetes air mata turun dari manikan cantik gadis bersurai coklat terang di hadapannya.

"Ah, kenapa aku menangis? Ini Pasti karena kepalaku pusing." Jaehwan menggerutu kesekian kalinya, melupakan bahwa ia berbicara tanpa ada kolerasinya. Lelaki berwajah datar itu menatap sosok cantik di hadapannya dengan intens. Sedangkan Jaehwan, berusaha agar tidak menatap mata tajam yang terasa sedang menguliti dirinya.

Taekwoon menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memeluk sosok yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih kurus setelah seminggu yang lalu nyaris tidak bisa bertemu karena sakit. Hongbin pun entah kenapa sering melarang dan tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk menjenguk Jaehwan. Sosok Jaehwan dihadapannya tidak ceria dan berisik seperti biasanya, suaranya bahkan terdengar lirih nyaris menghilang.

"Se—sebaiknya aku pulang." Jaehwan membungkukkan badannya dan hendak berjalan melewati sosok di hadapannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Jaehwan berucap dengan polos.

"Jalan pulang bukan ke arah sana."

Apa ia selinglung itu saat sakit?

Taekwoon masih senantiasa memperhatikan gadis bersurai coklat terang di hadapannya. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekat menghapus spasi jarak diantara mereka, membuat Jaehwan sedikit banyak merasa salah tingkah.

"A—apa yang akan—Kalau ada yang melihat, mereka pasti salah pah—" Ucapan tergugu Jaehwan terhenti saat lelaki berwajah datar tersebut menyatukan dahi mereka dengan perlahan. Jaehwan mendadak menahan napasnya.

"Kau demam tinggi, Jaehwan- _ah_."

.

.

.

.

Hongbin mendengar seseorang membuka pintu apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama kakaknya, Jaehwan. Tidak perlu melihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang bisa masuk tanpa harus menekan bel terlebih dahulu, yah setelah membuka pintu pastinya.

Hongbin mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada seseorang yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan napasnya yang terdengar kasar. Ia menghela napas pelan. Sekedar informasi, saat waktu istrirahatnya berlatih di klub basket, ia sempat mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari seorang Jung Taekwoon, guru sekaligus kekasih kakak perempuannya itu. Niat menghubunginya urung saat ponselnya bergetar di telapak tangannya menampilkan nama yang sama, penyebab adanya notifikasi _missed call_ di _notification bar_ ponselnya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, gerakannya menjadi terlalu cepat hanya untuk sekedar menjawab sebuah panggilan. Setelah panggilan berakhir juga ia masih tidak bisa menutup ke khawatirannya. Yang benar saja, ia mendapatkan informasi bahwa kakak perempuannya itu kolaps. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak khawatir uh? Tentu saja ia...

...khawatir?

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Suhu badannya naik lagi." Hongbin memilih untuk terus menatap Jaehwan yang sedang teridur.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau membawanya ke dokter atau mungkin ke rumah sakit."

"Dia pasti akan mengunci pintu kamarnya selama berhari-hari. _Unni_ tidak pernah mau diajak ke rumah sakit."

"Minimal bawa dia ke dokter." Taekwoon mendudukkan diri di tepian ranjang di sisi yang lain. Setelah mengantar Jaehwan lalu Hongbin tiba sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia memilih untuk pulang terlebih dahulu dan kembali ke apartemen dua gadis cantik bersaudara ini. Beruntung Hongbin tidak melarangnya lagi untuk datang. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan surai gadisnya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya dengan lembut guna mengecek suhu tubuhnya. "Ya Tuhan! Tubuhnya panas sekali."

"39,1 derajat." Hongbin menghela napasnya pelan. "Bahkan aku nyaris menjerit saat beberapa hari kebelakang demamnya mencapai empat puluh satu derajat." Satu-satunya lelaki di ruangan itu mengangguk kecil dan menatap gadis yang sedang tertidur itu dengan sendu.

"Kalau saja ia bayi, pasti otaknya bisa bermasalah." Frasa terakhir yang terlontar dari lelaki bersurai hitam itu selanjutnya membawa mereka pada keheningan.

"Ah iya!" Satu-satunya lelaki di ruangan itu berseru pelan membuat Hongbin mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Tadi kau bilang, kau akan menginap di rumah temanmu."

" _Unni_ sedang sakit. Jangan bercanda, _ssaem_. Siapa yang akan merawatnya kalau aku menginap." Gadis besurai coklat itu menghela napasnya yang kesekian kali. "Padahal aku sering melewatkan latihan pagi dan besok adalah hari khusus aktivitas _klub_."

"Aku yang akan merawat Jaehwan." Ucapan Taekwoon barusan mengundang Hongbin mendelik tidak bersahabat kepadanya. Membuat lelaki tersebut memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu berburuk sangka padaku?"

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan membuka matanya perlahan beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam netranya. Ia merasa kepalanya amat berat, pandangannya memindai ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan tidak menemukan siapapun di kamarnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan dan meringis saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut hebat. Jaehwan melirik ke arah nakas dan mendapati segelas air mineral berada di atasnya. Ia haus, tetapi ia sedang tidak ingin hanya sekedar minum air saja. Kakinya melangkah turun dari ranjang dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan terseok ke arah dapur.

Setibanya di dapur segera saja ia membuka pintu kulkas dan melihat sekaleng soda dingin menggoda dirinya untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Dalam beberapa detik minuman bersoda itu telah mengalir membasahi kerongkongannya.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kau minum soda, uh?"

" _UWAA!_ " Kaleng soda di tangan Jaehwan nyaris terlempar. Jaehwan membalikkan tubuhnya, jantungnya berdegup cepat karena terkejut akan suara yang tiba-tiba tertangkap kokleanya.

"Kau sendiri tahu 'kan? Kau itu sedang sakit?"

"O—oppa. Kenapa kau a—ada disini?" Jaehwan ini memang gemar berbicara gugup apa ia takut gara-gara ketahuan minum soda? Atau mungkin terkejut akan sosok lelaki jangkung yang entah kenapa malah berada di apartemennya?

Taekwoon melirik kaleng soda sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangannya tepat ke netra gadis cantik yang terlihat gugup di hadapannya. Oh! Sekedar informasi bahwa Hongbin telah pergi setelah berdebat yang lumayan, dan pada akhirnya mempercayakan kakaknya yang sedikit banyak tak bisa di atur itu kepada Taekwoon, sedangkan ia menginap di rumah temannya dan dapat mengkuti latihan pagi untuk klub basket.

"Kau tahu 'kan? Kau itu sedang sakit?" Taekwoon mengulangi pertanyaan yang serupa namun tak sama. Pandangan matanya tetap menatap sosok di hadapannya seolah sedang menghakimi dan yang—katanya—terhakimi berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan lelaki berparas tampan di depannya. Jaehwan yang terdiam akhirnya memilih menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Apa maksudnya ini?"

"A—aku haus."

"Seingatku ada segelas air mineral di nakas. Tidak cukup ya?" Jaehwan memilih diam dan menundukkan kepala.

' _Ya ampun. Kenapa semua orang suka sekali mengomeliku sih!'_ Batinnya menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Hongbin kadang frustasi saat merawatmu yang sedang sakit." Jaehwan menelan ludahnya gugup. Suara lelaki di hadapannya terdengar agak tak bersahabat. Taekwoon menghela napasnya pelan. Selanjutnya ia mengambil kaleng yang masih berada di genggaman Jaehwan dan menaruh nya di atas meja. Tungkai panjangnya melangkah mendekat dan lengannya bergerak untuk mengelus puncak kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat lembut dagunya dan ia bisa menatap kedalam mata cantiknya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia merindukan kekasih cantiknya itu, ia rindu akan tatapan hangatnya dan keceriaan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Mata tajamnya berubah teduh saat ia menyadari bahwa sosok gadis dihadapannya ini terlihat menahan air matanya. Astaga, Lee Jaehwan kalau sedang kesal pasti seperti itu. Namun, netra nya seketika membulat karena terkejut saat melihat cairan merah yang mengalir keluar dari hidung kekasihnya secara perlahan.

"Jaehwan- _ah_ kau mimisan!?" Jaehwan berjengit dan ia merasakan sesuatu keluar dari lubang hidungnya. "Sebentar biar ku ambilkan _tissue_." Jaehwan tak fokus apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Taekwoon bergerak secepat yang ia bisa. Ia kembali ke titik Jaehwan berada dan ia menemukan gadis berparas cantik itu duduk di kursi—meja makan—sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, hidungnya masih berdarah

Taekwoon tiba di hadapannya. "Jangan kau tengadahkan kepala jika sedang mimisan. Nanti darahnya bisa masuk ke lambung, atau tidak masuk ke saluran pernapasan." Taekwoon menahan belakang kepalanya.

"Tegakkan dudukmu, condongkan badanmu ke depan" Taekwoon menahan belakang kepalanya dengan lengan kanannya. Jaehwan mengambil _tissue_ yang tertangkap pandangannya dan segera membersihkan darah yang entah kenapa terus keluar dari hidungnya.

Jaehwan merengek kecil, sebulir air mata turun dari kelopak indahnya.

" _Oppa.._ Bagai—"

"Jangan berbicara dulu. Bernapaslah dengan mulut." Jaehwan menghentikan ucapannya dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut. Taekwoon menekan pangkal hidung Jaehwan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Taekwoon menyadari air mata yang turun dari netra cantiknya. Lelaki tersebut mengusap dengan lembut lelehan air mata di pipi Jaehwan.

"Kalau kau merasa ada darah yang masuk ke kerongkongan, muntahkan saja." Jaehwan menatap wajah Taekwoon yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia menggeleng pelan pada akhirnya.

" _Oppa..."_

"Simpan dulu ucapanmu." Ucapan Taekwoon membuat Jaehwan membungkam mulutnya. Di dalam benak lelaki itu tersimpan banyak pertanyaan yang ingin di ungkapkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Taekwoon menyingkirkan tangannya dari pangkal hidung Jaehwan saat ia rasa cairan merah itu berhenti mengalir.

"Ayo. Kembali ke kamar, demammu masih tinggi."

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon membaringkan tubuh Jaehwan dengan perlahan. Ia menatap gadis yang tadi berada di gendongannya tengah menutup matanya. Tapi, ia yakin bahwa Jaehwan tidak tertidur. Taekwoon merapikan surai coklat terang gadisnya yang menganggu wajah cantiknya. Ia tak bisa barang sedetik pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok yang tengah terbaring dengan lemah di ranjang empuknya. Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk mengelus puncak kepalanya dan ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang masih tinggi, membuatnya meringis. Ia sekarang duduk di kursi samping ranjang agar ia bisa selalu memindai rupa Jaehwan dengan leluasa.

"Jaehwan- _ah."_

"Hmm.." Suaranya parau dan ia masih menutup matanya.

"Tidurlah."

" _Oppa.._ Kepalaku pusing, aku tidak bisa tidur." Jaehwan merengek kecil. Taekwoon kembali mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Akan berbeda jika Hongbin yang mendengar rengekannya dipastikan ia akan mengomel sebanyak yang ia bisa. Taekwoon menatap sendu sosok yang tengah menutup matanya. Hatinya nyeri melihat gadis yang biasanya menebarkan keceriaan dan sorot matanya yang selalu hidup menebarkan kehangatan sekarang berubah sayu dan wajahnya pucat membuat rona alaminya menghilang.

Jaehwan membuka matanya perlahan ia menatap sosok lelaki yang sekarang tengah menatap kedalam matanya pula. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di keningnya.

"Kenapa mengompres dengan air hangat?"

Mata lelaki itu membulat. "Memangnya Hongbin mengompresmu dengan air dingin?" Jaehwan hanya mengangguk lemah sedangkan Taekwoon hanya menghela napasnya.

"Mulai sekarang jika demam kompreslah dengan air hangat."

"Dulu, dokter tak mengatakan apapun tentang mengompres."

"Yah, karena memang seharusnya kau mendapatkan perawatan lebih dari sekedar hanya dikompres." Jaehwan cemberut dan lelaki jangkung itu hanya diam. Taekwoon masih setia mengelus puncak kepala Jaehwan. "Oh! Tunggu sebentar. _Oppa_ akan menelepon Hongbin."

Jaehwan membelalakkan matanya dan menahan lengan Taekwoon saat ia akan beranjak dari duduknya membuat Taekwoon menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mimisan tadi, Hongbin harus tahu." Kalimat yang terlontar dari Taekwoon membuat Jaehwan panik.

"Jangan.." Jaehwan menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. "...kumohon." Mendapat tatapan panik dari Jaehwan telak mengenai hati lelaki jangkung itu, membuatnya mengurungkan niat awalnya dan kembali menatap Jaehwan dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Ia melihat Jaehwan kembali menutup matanya saat merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Jaehwan itu penuh misteri. Dua tahun berjalan hubungan mereka, ia baru mengetahui suatu fakta bahwa jika Jaehwan itu memiliki fisik yang lemah. Sekali saja sakit akan lama penyembuhannya, contohnya sekarang ini. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat Hongbin berbicara padanya kenapa Jaehwan tidak pernah mau pergi ke rumah sakit. Jaehwan pernah mengatakan pada adiknya, percuma saja ia ke rumah sakit toh ia sakit juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya dan juga obat tak langsung bisa membuatnya sembuh.

Jaehwan dengan indahnya menutupi itu, dan yang benar saja mungkin hanya Taekwoon, keluarganya dan Tuhan yang tahu akan fakta itu. Bagaimana tidak, ia bersikap terlalu ceria untuk dicurigai. Ini juga alasan kenapa Jaehwan berada satu tingkat di bawah teman-teman yang seumuran dengannya. Taekwoon kira ini karena kemauannya, tetapi kenyataannya ia tidak bisa sekolah saat masuk ajaran baru saat sekolah dasar karena sakit dan itu terjadi selama berbulan-bulan. Ternyata Jaehwan tidak sekuat yang ia kira.

Jaehwan membuka matanya perlahan dan tertawa pelan. "Jangan memandangku dengan ekspresi seperti itu, _oppa._ Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan hubungi Hongbin yaa." Jaehwan terkikik di akhir.

Taekwoon hanya diam, tetapi tangannya bergerak menangkup salah satu sisi wajah cantik Jaehwan dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut membuat Jaehwan kembali menutup matanya.

"Jaehwan _-ah. Oppa_ ingin bertanya.." Suara lembut Taekwoon menyapa pendengaran Jaehwan.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau panik saat akan kuberitahu Hongbin tadi?"

Jaehwan terdiam sejenak. "Ia menakutkan dan _overacting_ jika aku mimisan. Pasti ia akan menghubungi _Eomma-Appa_ dan menyeretku ke rumah sakit dan aku tak mau itu terjadi." Oh! Jadi itu alasan ia menangis saat mimisan tadi. Bukankah itu—agak—berlebihan?

Taekwoon kembali diam. " _Oppa_.. temani aku mengobrol. Biasanya aku ditemani Hongbin, tapi dia tidak ada di rumah yaa?" Lelaki dihadapannya mengangguk. "Hongbin menginap di rumah temannya."

"Lagipula pada akhirnya kalau mengobrol dengan Hongbin, ia pasti selalu menangis di akhir. Aku jadi tak tega."

"Daripada berbicara lebih baik kau istirahat. Demammu masih tinggi."

Jaehwan mencebikkan bibirnya. " _Oppa,_ tidak mau?" Jaehwan mulai menggunakan rengekan andalannya di hadapan Taekwoon.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Taekwoon mengambil kain yang berada di kening Jaehwan dan menyingkirkan dengan lembut helaian surai yang menempel di keningnya..

Jaehwan menutup matanya, napasnya terdengar kasar dan Taekwoon menunggunya berbicara.

" _Oppa_.." Matanya terbuka perlahan.

"Hm?"

"Ulang tahunmu sebentar lagi ya?" Taekwoon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ngomong-ngomong ulang tahunnya masih lama, sekarang masih bulan Maret sedangkan bulan kelahirannya adalah bulan November.

"Ulang tahun _oppa_ masih lama, yang ada kau yang sebentar lagi ulang tahun." Lelaki jangkung itu berhenti sejenak. "Kenapa? Ada yang kau inginkan?" Lawan bicaranya menutup matanya kembali. Jaehwan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Taekwoon. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menanti selama hampir lima menit.

"Jaehwan- _ah_ kau bisa dengar suara, _oppa_?" Selang beberapa detik tak ada jawaban dari sosok itu. "Memang kenapa kalau ulang tahunku sebentar lagi?" Taekwoon mengubah pertanyaannya dan ia mengelus puncak kepala Jaehwan. Mata sayunya kembali terbuka.

"Sekarang dingin, _oppa_. Pasti sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin."

' _Kesadarannya benar-benar minim. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Taekwoon berbicara dalam hatinya. Ia rasanya ingin menangis saja.

"Jaehwan- _ah."_

"Hm?" Ia bergumam lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau minum obat, hm? Lalu kau bisa tidur dan beristirahat." Jaehwan menggeleng pelan dan terkikik. "Tidak bisa~ Obatnya ku sembunyikan tadi pagi, tak ada yang bisa menemukannya."

Astaga! Lee Jaehwan!

Taekwoon menghela napas kasar. Seumur hidupnya ia baru merawat orang sakit yang seperti ini. Untung saja... ia menyayanginya. Faktanya, ia memang orang yang tidak sabaran.

" _Oppa_.. kemarikan tanganmu." Taekwoon meletakkan tangannya di tangan Jaehwan yang sedang terulur kedepan. Selanjutnya Jaehwan telah menautkan jari-jari mereka dan mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring ke samping dan meletakkan tangan kirinya yang bebas di atas jemari mereka yang tertaut.

"Kau hangat, _oppa._ " Jaehwan tersenyum kecil. Senyuman lemah itu masih terlihat indah di mata Taekwoon. Jaehwan meringis kecil merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Membuat lelaki di samping ranjangnya menatap penuh khawatir.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sakit?" Jaehwan menggeleng seraya mengguman pelan.

" _Oppa_ , temani aku tidur dan..." Jaehwan menjeda ucapannya dan ia terdengar ragu untuk melanjutkkan ucapannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "...dan aku ingin di peluk." Wajahnya memanas karena ucapannya barusan. Taekwoon yakin, jika saja ia tidak memberi perhatian penuh pada Jaehwan, bisa di pastikan kalimat akhirnya tidak terdengar karena suaranya begitu lirih dan nyaris menghilang.

"Kenapa diam saja? Berbaring di sebelahku, _oppa._ " Saat mengucapkannya Jaehwan berusaha agar tidak melihat langsung mata tajam seorang Jung Taekwoon. Jaehwan menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan ruang kepada lelaki yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

Kedua insan yang berbeda itu hanya terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya lelaki tampan besurai hitam itu tersenyum kecil.

" _As your wish, babe."_

Jaehwan mendadak gugup saat ia merasakan kekasihnya itu telah menaiki ranjang yang sama dengannya. Aroma parfum mahalnya bahkan dapat menembus indra pembaunya dan entah kenapa membuatnya ingin tertidur dalam dekapannya. Gadis berparas imut itu merapatkan tubuhnya dengan lelaki yang sekarang sedang mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut. Jemari mereka masih tertaut. Taekwoon mengecup bibir penuhnya singkat, membuat Jaehwan merengek kecil dan Taekwoon terkekeh.

Jaehwan menyandarkan dirinya lebih dekat pada dada bidang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya.

" _Oppa_. Kenapa kau menginap disini? Bukankah besok kau harus mengajar?" Suara lirih Jaehwan teredam di dalam pelukan Taekwoon.

"Jaehwan- _ah_. Besok hari Sabtu dan tidak ada jam pelajaran. Hanya ada kegiatan klub." Jaehwan hanya bergumam pelan. Taekwoon menghela nafasnya pelan. Rupanya benar, Jaehwannya selinglung ini saat sakit.

Jaehwan merasakan lengan kekar Taekwoon merengkuh tubuhnya dan naik untuk mengelus dengan sangat lembut belakang kepala hingga tengkuknya.

Terdengar Jaehwan menarik napas dan membuangnya dengan perlahan. Taekwoon bisa merasakan hembusan napas yang panas gadis di rengkuhannya menerpa kulit lehernya.

" _Oppa,_ tentang mimisan tadi..." Jaehwan menggantung ucapannya dan menatap wajah Taekwoon. "Sebenarnya.. Hmm, aku takut.." Hembusan napas Jaehwan masih kasar. Taekwoon dengan sabar menunggunya berbicara.

"Aku takut, jika itu tanda penya— _Ani._ Maksudku, tanda bahwa demam ini tambah parah." Lelaki jangkung itu telah menduga salah satu alasan yang sekarang terlontar langsung dari Jaehwan.

Taekwoon hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Jaehwan- _ah_. Saat demam bisa saja mimisan terjadi. Beberapa orang akan mengalaminya saat demam tinggi. Tandanya pembuluh darah di dalam rongga hidungmu itu sensitif." Dengan suara lembutnya yang nyaris berbisik ia menjelaskannya dengan sabar kepada gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Sebenarnya _oppa_ itu guru apa sih?"

" _Ne_?"

" _Oppa_ tahu segala hal." Taekwoon tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum ia menangkup pipi sebelah kiri gadisnya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Netra tajamnya memandang tepat ke dalam manikan cantik Jaehwan.

Satu kecupan ringan mendarat di kening Jaehwan. "Kau tahu.. _oppa_ sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kecupan lain di berikan Taekwoon pada kedua kelopak mata Jaehwan. " _Oppa_ , sangat merindukanmu." Jaehwan menutup matanya dan tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia merasa sangat... em, nyaman?

Hidung mancung Jaehwan tak luput dari kecupan ringan sang lelaki bersurai hitam. Jaehwan membuka matanya dan menatap kedalam netra tajam lelaki yang sedang merengkuhnya. Ia lagi-lagi jatuh dan terjerat dalam pesona lelaki di hadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa suhu tubuhku, _oppa_?"

"Ah iya! _Oppa_ belum mengeceknya kembali. Tunggu seben—" Niatnya bangkit urung saat gadis bersurai coklat terang itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher lelaki jangkung itu.

"Tidak. Jangan kemana-mana. Tetap disini." Taekwoon menghela napasnya lagi, entah kenapa hatinya lemah dengan suara lirih Jaehwan. Taekwoon merasakan kepala Jaehwan yang bergerak menyamankan diri di dalam pelukannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Jaehwan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendengar detak jantung kekasih tampannya yang lagi-lagi ia merasa itu menjadi alasannya untuk tertidur di pelukan hangat kekasih tampannya. Kapan terakhir kali mereka bisa seperti ini, uh? Anggota tubuhnya masih saja terasa tidak nyaman. Jaehwan meringis kecil.

Taekwoon menyadarinya. Ia mengangkat wajah Jaehwan agar bisa menatapnya, lelaki itu membuat kening mereka beradu dan membuat hidung mereka pun bersentuhan. Jaehwan mengedipkan kelopak matanya bingung. Detak jantungnya sudah tidak beraturan sejak awal. Karena demam atau karena...Jung Taekwoon?

"Jaehwan- _ah_." Suara lembut itu menembus pendengaran Jaehwan membuatnya meremang.

"Hm?" Jaehwan bisa merasakan napas mereka beradu.

"Cepatlah sembuh, _ne._ Semua khawatir padamu. Hongbin, orangtuamu, dan juga _oppa_ tentunya." Taekwoon terdiam sejenak. Jaehwan menutup matanya saat merasakan kepalanya pusing kembali. "Aku menyayangimu. Sangat."

"..."

"Jaehwan _-ah_. Kau dengar, _oppa_?"

"Aku mendengarmu."

Taekwoon mengelus pipinya perlahan. "Buka matamu sebentar." Suara Taekwoon bagaikan mensugesti Jaehwan begitu saja.

"Aku mencintaimu." Setelah ucapan itu berakhir Taekwoon meraih bibir penuh Jaehwan dengan bibir tipisnya. Memagutnya dan melumatnya perlahan. Jaehwan menutup matanya. Mungkin, lelaki bersurai hitam itu melupakan fakta bahwa Jaehwan, kekasihnya merupakan siswi sekolah menengah atas.

Pagutan mereka terlepas. Semburat tipis terlihat di pipi mulus Jaehwan.

"Aku menyayangi dan juga... mencintaimu, _oppa._ " Semburat merah muda itu terlihat jelas di wajah pucatnya. Ia memilih menyusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya dan Taekwoon terkekeh melihat kelakuan imut gadisnya.

"Tidurlah. Cepat sembuh." Taekwoon memberi kecupan terakhir di puncak kepalanya dan merengkuh lebih erat gadis yang lebih muda darinya tanpa membuatnya sesak.

Beberapa menit setelahnya terdengar hembusan napas yang teratur dari sosok yang berada di pelukannya. Menandakan bahwa ia sudah menuju alam mimpinya. Sedikit banyak Taekwoon berharap suhu tubuh Jaehwan akan berpindah sebagian padanya dan suhu tubuhnya turun dan demamnya menghilang esok pagi.

.

.

.

" _Cepatlah sembuh, Lee Jaehwan. Aku Mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **GEDUBAK! BUAK! DUARR! PRAANG! MEOW! (?) /Apa sih**

 **PHEE ANEE HEREEEE 3 /Gak**

 **INI APAAAANN, HUHU. Kenapa ku membuat FF nista cem ini. Astaga maafkan dedeeqq** **ㅠㅁㅠ**

 **Feel kemana, cerita kemana, alur kemana :'v Ku tau ini tak ada feel sama sekaliii huhuhu. Entah kenapa ini muncul di pikiran dedeq begitu aja dan jadilah ff gaje cem ini. Ahahaha. Maafkeun typo dan error EYD(?)**

 **Entah kenapa yaa. Di FF dedeq, Perasaan mereka berdua itu seneng banget berakhir di ranjang-uhuk- :v**

 **P.s. Abaikan judul :'')**

 **Oh iya, btw. Ku besok udah mulai kuliah inii Dan juga, sedih karena jauh dari keluarga ma temen seper-edan-an(?). Huhu beneran syedih akutu :'). Nah, loh malah curhat ya xDD**

 **Yang baru masuk kuliah juga mana suaranyaaaaa? /Digebuk**

 **Gak tau deh mau ngomong apa lagiiii :'v. Terima kasihh much much(?) yaa yang bersedia membaca ff apalah ini /Love/**

 **Finally,** **Sok mangga atuh, ditunggu Review nya. Pastinya aku seneng banget kalo ada yang review, walaupun ini fanfic jauhhhhhhhhhhh dari kata bagus.** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 **DEDEQ TUNGGU DI REVIEW YA. MUACH(?) ^3^ ^.^**


End file.
